


Right there, Under the Big Dipper

by gaynewsies



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: M/M, Nonbinary Albert DaSilva, So is Race, albert dasilva nonbinary, albert dasilva they them, albert is perfect, projection time babyyyyyyy, this is abt albert and albert only
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24943093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaynewsies/pseuds/gaynewsies
Summary: Albert DaSilva is completely, utterly themself.or,Albert comes out to Race.
Relationships: Albert DaSilva/Racetrack Higgins, Ralbert - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Right there, Under the Big Dipper

**Author's Note:**

> i literally cant tell if this is any good but i need comfort rn so here we are  
> this is short ! enjoy

“So,” Race plopped down on the grass, a dorky headlight strapped across his forehead. “I brought the bug spray, the drinks, the blanket, my ukulele- because there’s this song I learned that I wanted to.. show you, uh.. Oh! Your sketchbook! Let me-” Race moved a mile a minute, even at 11:17 P.M.. He patted down his body, torso, legs, and knees, as if he was checking off items on a full-body list.

“Racer, hey, it’s okay.” Albert shook their head, dismissive, their somberness being mistaken for calm. In reality, they were terrified. Terrified of what they knew would happen tonight.

If Race had noticed, he didn’t let on. He nodded, final, and layed down on the quilted blanket. (Of which he stole from his mom’s, Medda’s, closet. She’d definitely be mad at him for using her Nice Blanket to lay in the grass, but Race reasoned that Albert deserved the Nice Blanket.) Albert followed suit, underestimating where they’d land. The pair’s bodies fell side by side.

 _And it felt nice_ , Albert thought. _Right_. Like they were magnets, connecting in a way that felt meant-to-be. Written in the stars.

( _‘Albert and Race’, right there, under the Big Dipper_.)

Albert had a plan. They always had a plan- but this plan, specifically, had go okay. That’s all they wanted- to be okay by the end of this.

Step One: Stargaze

That’s what they came here to do, was it not?

“Show me Orion again.” Race whispered, quiet eyes dancing around the stars. The night sky was meant for Antonio Higgins. Dancing and the night sky was meant for Antonio Higgins.

Albert would’ve imagined it if they thought Race nuzzled closely to them- just a little bit.

 _You know where Orion is_ , Albert could’ve said- but didn’t.

Albert grabbed his hand, nothing more than an excuse, and used his pointer finger to draw lines in the infinite, inky black. Wrist-to-wrist, fingertip-to-fingertip. Albert and Race were _together,_ as they were meant to be. “Right…” Albert exhaled slowly, hushed, like if they did anything too loud, too sudden, they’d scare the stars away. Focus bit at the tip of their tongue, sticking between their teeth, just barely. “... _there._ ”

Everything seemed to click. Race’s eyes locked onto the end of Orion’s belt, bouncing to Albert just as quickly. Race revelled in the few moments that followed, of Albert lightly holding his hand, a barely-there touch, and looking at the sky with nothing but admiration. The stars reflected in their irises, and the moonlight illuminated all the best parts of their face. Albert never failed to take Race’s breath away.

Race turned his hand so their fingers interlocked, and for just a second, he was holding celestial beauty right in his palm.

Albert jerked back, the feeling escaping Race in a flash of fearful guilt. “I- I’m sorry, Albie, I-”

“Race, there’s something I need to tell you.” And Albert was sitting up, legs tucked under them, the peaceful serenity of moments before lost in the anxiety clouding their face.

~~Step Two: Put Off Telling Him~~

Step Three: Tell Him

Race brought himself closer, until their knees touched. “Jesus, Albert, what’s up?”

Albert wanted to say, _What the fuck do you mean, ‘Jesus’?_ until they felt the soft tickle of tears rolling down their cheeks. They cursed themselves for crying, shamefully batting their tears away as they came. This was killing them. “Tonio,” They started after they slowly composed themself enough to speak. “You have to promise, _really promise,_ that nothing will ever change between us. Ever. I mean that, you got it? You- This can’t-”

Race was taken aback, by the nickname, and the dead serious tone of Albert’s words, and the tears that still hadn’t subsided. “You didn’t kill anybody, did ya’?” Race cracked, but his face didn’t match the tone of his voice. His eyes landed on every detail of Albert’s face, looking for an answer. An answer to what, Albert didn’t know.

“No, actually.” Albert laughed humorlessly.

There was a pause. Albert was hyper-aware of everything- the wind, Race’s eyes on them, the restricting feeling in their chest, the tag on the back of their sweater. It all felt like a lot, too much, too fast. Anxiety rose in their throat, their heart beating in their ears.

“Albie, you’re startin’ to worry me here.”

What if Race hated them? What if he decided he didn’t want to be friends with someone like _Albert_ ? Albert could lose Race, but… they’d rather risk it than live with this big _weight_ on their chest. This weight that stopped them from being really, truly happy.

There was another pause.

“Race.. I.. You know, when people talk.. _about me_ , they use, like, he and him? I want.. Can you use _they_ and _them_ for me?” Albert’s eyes trailed up to Race, trembling. Their voice was small, like that was the most they could muster. “I’m sorry, Tonio. I'm not- I'm not a boy."

Race did something Albert hadn’t expected. He tackled Albert into the tightest, most bone-crushing hug they’d ever had. “Albert, I love you so much, I’m so, so proud of you. I- of course I will,” He gushed, relieved and beaming and _heartbroken_ that Albert had to deal with all of this alone. Albert could feel his breath on their ear, and it made the whole thing feel more real. Race’s breath, and his arms, and his tears- _when did he start crying?_ \- it all felt _real._ They were really hearing these things, and Race was really real. “God, of course this wouldn’t change anything.”

Step Four: Hug Him Back

Albert nodded into Race’s neck, nodding and nodding, dazed, still in disbelief.

Race pulled away, grabbing Albert by the shoulders. He gripped them tight, like if he didn’t hold them close enough, they’d blow away with the breeze. “Albert DaSilva, there’s nothing you could do to scare me away. I’m here. I’m always gonna be here. I’m in it for the long run, okay?”

“Yeah, yeah,” Albert whispered. “Is now also a good time to mention I’m gay?”

**Author's Note:**

> and then they kiss  
> the end albert dasilva is nonbinary  
> twitter is @GAYNEWSIES 😁


End file.
